My Perfect Nightmare
by FfLeentje
Summary: My eigteenth birthday should have been a beautiful day, but it will be a day I'll remember forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

The soft breeze tickled my face and made my hair look like a mess. The smell of the sea made me smile. I heard Cameron and Adam talking behind me, but I didn't hear what they where saying. I was focused on the smell of the salt water.

In a month I would turn eighteen. I never liked my birthday. My birthday only reminded me of my mother. God, I missed her terribly. When I woke up on my twelfth birthday I ran downstairs not expecting to see my father sitting on the couch. His elbows resting on his knees, his face buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking every time a sob escaped from his lips.

I felt my eyes getting watery at the memory. ''Are you okay?'' The question came from my best friend, Melissa. I hadn't even heard her approach me. I nodded and turned my head to offer her a smile. ''Aren't you happy that you got accepted?''

I let out a huge breath. ''Of course I am. I just don't want to leave everyone behind.'' This morning I had found a letter in the mailbox saying I was accepted to the university of Chicago. I almost did one of those ridiculous happy dances until I realized that I needed to leave my father and my three best friends behind. That thought made my heart ache.

Melissa sighed and nodded. ''I'll miss you too Lo, but this is your dream. You always wanted to live and work in Chicago. This is your chance.'' Melissa said as she grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

''Yeah but what about my dad?'' I asked. I don't know that I was asking Melissa or myself. Since the death of my mother. I was the one who took care of my dad. The cooking, the cleaning, the laundry. Not that I minded. My dad was just to busy with his work. He worked for some company doing the books and bossing people around.

When I think about it, I don't have a clue what he exactly does. I know the building he works in is of some rich spoiled kid that lives in another state. The main building is of course leaded by the spoiled kid and the other building all over America has someone like my dad to boss people around.

My father started working there a little after my sixteenth birthday. I remember it clearly. I came home from school and threw my backpack on the couch when my dad came running of the stairs. He told me he was offered a position in some company that he couldn't refuse and that I needed to start packing my bags because we were moving to a bigger house.

You could say that was a little understatement. I loved our little house, it held many memories of mom but I decided I would keep quiet and not argue with him. Not a day later I was settling in. Our new house was gigantic compared to the house we used to live in.

When I asked him how he had found it so quickly. He shrugged and said his boss offered him the house. I found it a little odd but again who was I to argue?

''Your dad is proud of you. No matter what. And to be honest it's not like he can't afford someone to clean his house and cook for him.'' Melissa said bringing me out of my thoughts.

''I know.'' I muttered quietly.

''Are you girls ready to head back?'' Cameron asked us as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his face nestling in my neck. He placed a light kiss on my sensitive skin before offering me a huge smile.

Not an half hour later I was walking in the house. ''Dad! I'm home!'' I yelled as I closed the door behind me and kicked my heels off.

''I'm in the kitchen baby girl!'' My dad yelled. When I entered the kitchen I stopped death in my tracks when I saw a beautiful stranger leaning against the kitchen counter. He was dressed in a black suit but his hair was messy. He lifted his head and his eyes made contact with mine. His eyes literally sparkled. It was the most beautiful shade of brown I had ever seen.

I don't know how long I was staring at him. But I'm damn sure it was an awful long time. It took my father to clear his throat awkwardly before I snapped out of my daze. When I realized that I was just staring at the poor guy like he was walking meat, my cheeks turned in familiar color of pink.

The man let out an amused chuckle. ''It's nice to meet you Miss Tate. Your dad told me a lot about you.'' The stranger spoke as he made his way towards me. ''My name is Eddie Duran.'' We exchanged a quick handshake. It felt like pure electricity running through my veins.

''It's a pleasure to meet you.'' I said politely, bringing my hand quickly back to my side.

''The pleasure is all mine Loren.'' Eddie smiled friendly. Alright so his name was Eddie. But who the hell was he and what was he doing in our home. My dad answered my unspoken question.

''Mr. Duran is my boss sweetie. He is here to check if everything runs smoothly at work he will be staying here fore the next month.'' That's why his name sounded so familiar. I had heard my dad several times talking to him on the phone. ''Can you show Mr. Duran the guest room please?'' My dad asked.

''Of course.'' I said as I offered my dad a smile. I started walking assuming he would be following and my guess appeared to be correct as I heard his footsteps behind me on the stairs. I pushed the door open from our guest room and let a little groan escape as I realized the guest room was next mine. How would I survive a month with him sleeping in the room next door.

Eddie walked in the room and looked around. The guest room was quiet simple. The walls were painted brown and there was good size of bed in the middle of the room. Of course there was a closet and a bathroom attached to it.

''I heard from your father you are accepted into the university of Chicago.'' Eddie stated as he dropped his two large bags, I hadn't even noticed he carried, on the bed.

I nodded. ''Yeah. I just got the letter this morning.''

''Well I could show you around in Chicago. I have lived there my whole life.'' Eddie said with a smile. Really? Just my luck! Now I would have to deal with his hotness in Chicago too!.

''That would be really nice of you Mr. Duran. If you need anything I will be in my room next door.'' I informed him trying to get as fast as possible out off the door. When I was almost there he called out my name.

''Yeah?'' I asked as I turned around to meet his beautiful brown eyes again.

He gave me a crooked smile. ''You can call me Eddie, Loren.'' And with those few words I was sold and knew this would a long month. I needed Mighty Mel, right now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Loren's POV**

''No, Mel when I say hot I mean freaking smoking hot!'' I yelled-whispered in my phone as I let myself fall backwards on my queen sized bed.

I heard somethings move on the other end of the phone. ''No panic Lo! Mighty Mel will come for the rescue!'' Mel yelled out as I heard a door slam, before I could argue with her the line went dead.

I let out a huge breath before climbing of my bed and grabbing my laptop from my desk if Eddie Duran was the rich spoiled kid my father talked about I was sure I would find some kind of information on Google.

And my thought seemed to be right. I clicked on the first link that had appeared on the screen. Well he was born and raised in Chicago, but that was information I already knew. He made his first billion when he was 23 years old?! What the fuck!

And now he was 29 years old? How rich would he be now then? He appeared to be a genius on the business department. He owned restaurants and hotels all over America even a few casinos and his first billion was made with 'Duran Advertisements' that's were my dad works.

He even had made it as the hottest single bachelor last year. It's a stupid contest that is held by a magazine for men like him. Stupid and cocky.

I scrolled through some pictures of him, he was truly gorgeous. In the pictures of events he intended he always held the same blond beauty in his arms. I felt a pang of jealousy in my chest. What was that? I had no right to be jealous! I didn't even know him!

Besides I had already a boyfriend and Eddie wouldn't be the one who destroyed that! My door flew open and an out of breath Mel stood in the door opening. ''Well thank you for knocking.'' I said with an sarcastic roll of my eyes as I put my laptop back down on my desk.

''Is that him?'' Mel asked ignoring my words as she pointed to the screen that still held a photo of Eddie and the blond beauty. I simply nodded and closed the door Mel had left open in her haste to study the photo of Eddie. ''Wow. He is freaking hot.'' Mel stated with a devilish grin. ''But why isn't he staying at an hotel? I mean I'm sure he can't afford it.'' Mel her question knocked me of guard.

I hadn't even thought about that. He was a freaking billionaire. He probably had a hotel somewhere in California. ''I have no idea, I think I will ask my dad.''

''He is 29 years old?'' Mel asked as she read through the page with his personal information. I simply nodded. ''Well that's only eleven years.'' Mel shrugged like it was nothing.

''Only eleven years?!'' I exclaimed. ''And besides I'm not interested. I have Cam and he has whoever that is.'' I said trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible while pointing at the blond beauty.

Mel raised her eyebrow and shook her head lightly. ''Keep telling yourself that baby.'' I kept my mouth shut knowing that I wouldn't win this battle.

After two hours of digging up information about Eddie and gossiping about Adam and Cameron, Mel left because Lisa was freaking out like always. I was taking a long warm shower when my dad his muffled voice came through the bathroom door. ''Loren?''

''Yeah dad! I'll be out in a minute!'' I replied as I shut the warm water off and wrapped a towel around my body. When I walked into my room I saw my dad sitting on my bed with the photograph of mom in his hands. The photograph was taken two weeks before her death. She was smiling widely at the camera, her sunglasses on top of her head and her hair going crazy with the wind. I remember how perfect that day went. Our little family trips to the beach were the favorite memories of my childhood.

My heart ached for my dad. He hadn't even paid attention to other women after her passing. Claiming that he had all he needed and that my mom was the only woman that could make him smile except me of course.

''What's wrong dad?'' I asked. My dad lifted his head up meeting my eyes. He placed the photo back on my nightstand and patted on my bed. I made my way over and climbed on the bed next to him tucking my feet underneath me.

''I have to go out town for a few days I'll be back on Wednesday probably.'' My dad stated.

''What about Mr. Duran?'' I asked a little confused.

''What about him?'' My dad looked even more confused then I was.

''Will he go with you or will he be staying here? Why is he actually staying here while he can't afford easily to stay in a hotel well actually while he can't afford to buy every hotel in California?'' I rambled out. My dad gave me a soft chuckle and grabbed my hand between his.

''He will be staying here with you baby girl. And he is staying here because I offered him. I wanted to make a good impression on my boss.'' My dad explained. I scoffed lightly not believing his 'Good impression' bullshit but I just went with it. ''I'll see you on Wednesday and please behave Loren. He is after all my boss.'' My dad said as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

''I know that and I always behave myself!'' I protested. My dad let out a low chuckle and wrapped his arms around me.

''I know that baby girl. I love you.''

''I love you too dad.'' With that he was gone.

I got off my bed and walked to my closet letting my towel hit the ground as I pulled my top drawer open. I picked out my black lace bra and panties. When I was pulling them on I heard a gentle knock on the door. ''A moment please!'' I quickly pulled my robe over my lingerie. ''Come in!'' The door flew open and there he stood. I swallowed loudly as I took in his appearance.

The sleep pants he was wearing was ridden down making the V of his hips visible. He was shirtless, he was more muscled then I had thought. His hair messier then it was before. Why was he so damn gorgeous?

''Your father told me that you guys ordered pizza every Saturday I already ordered you a pepperoni. Is that okay?'' A small smirk had appeared on his face. My face turned crimson red knowing he had seen me checking him out.

''Yeah perfect. I will be down in a few.'' I muttered as I turned around and walked into my bathroom. I didn't want him to see my flushed cheeks. I heard my bedroom close and let out a sigh of relief. I pulled my hair in a messy bun and looked in the mirror. And I knew this would be a long week without my dad here.

_**Hi guys! Well surprise one was in this chapter! Eddie is eleven years older! Hmmm how will that work out? Leddie2011 was someone who thought about Eddie his age so congrats ;D I hope you guys like it for so far! Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the ones who reviewed! -Much Love Leen. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews I got! I really love them all! I also wanted to apologize my Internet was down for two days so I couldn't update anything and I'm sorry that the chapters I post are so short but if I have to wait with updating until I have a chapter all done then you guys will have to wait a long time for one chapter. I'm currently writing between classes and when I have a spare moment what doesn't happen much.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Much Love Leen.**

**Follow me on Twitter → _FfLeentje_**

**Loren's POV**

''Loren! The food is here!'' I heard Eddie yell from downstairs. I took a huge calming breath before turning off the lights in my room and making my way downstairs. Eddie was in the kitchen looking in the cabinets and I heard him mumble something about plates.

''You might want to look in the cabinet above your head.'' I said making Eddie jump. He hadn't heard me come in apparently. ''Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.'' I smirked as Eddie narrowed his eyes slightly.

He scoffed and turned around so his back was facing me again. He pulled the cabinet open and took two plates out off it. When our food was on the plates, I walked into the living room with mine in my hands and sat down on the couch turning the television on. Not a minute later I heard Eddie walk in and he took a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

After a few minutes Eddie started to ask question. ''What's your favorite color?''

''And why do you care?'' I snapped at him, for a second he looked a little taken back but he quickly recovered and that stupid smirk was back on his gorgeous face.

''Alright I'll start. My favorite color is blue.'' I sighed and gave him my best 'fuck off'' look but that made him only laugh at me. ''Come on Loren, we will be here a whole week alone at least you can try to play nice.'' Eddie chuckled.

''I will play nice if you don't do that stupid smirk thing. I hate it.''

''Alright we make a deal. We will both try to be a little more subtle okay?'' And there it was again the stupid smirk!

''What do you even mean by that?!'' I slightly raised my voice.

''You know what I mean.'' And then he fucking winked!

That bastard had the nerve to fucking wink at me! And then he stood up and walked away! Just like that!

That was two days ago. I was calmed down by now and I hated to admit it but I was starting to like him. Not like like him but you know like as you like a friend. Does that even make sense? I had shown him around in the neighborhood and he had answered every question that I had about Chicago.

We were currently lying on the couch watching a movie. My phone ringing brought us back to reality. ''With Loren Tate.'' I picked up without looking at the caller-ID.

''Loren? Finally I called you like a thousand times.'' Cameron! Damn I really forgot about him.

''I'm sorry I saw but I forgot to call you back.'' I sat up on the couch and met Eddie's confused gaze.

''It's okay, I was just worried. Mel said something about a guy staying at your place and I was just a little paranoid and thought that something had happened.'' Cameron let out a little laugh.

''I'm really sorry Cam if you want, you can come by. My dad isn't home till Wednesday so it's only me and Eddie.''

''Yeah, I will be there in ten. I missed you Lo.'' And with that he was gone. I let out a sigh and stuffed my phone back in my pocket.

''Problems?'' Eddie asked as I stood up.

''No. My boyfriend is coming over I kind of ignored him the last days.'' I saw Eddie his jaw go tense as soon as the words had left my mouth.

''I didn't know you had a boyfriend.'' His tone was harsh.

''Yeah well my dad doesn't know either. So I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him.'' I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. Why the hell was he acting like that? One second we are good and watching a movie together and the other he snaps at me for nothing!

I watched him as he got up from the couch and stomp into the kitchen. I couldn't deal with his fucking mood swings now. As I made my way to the kitchen to take a bottle of water. I stopped death in my tracks as I heard him talking to someone.

''I don't fucking care. Find out his name, his past every fucking detail. I want to find it in my mail first thing in the morning! Understood? And call Trent and tell him to come fucking home right now!'' He sounded more angry then he did a few seconds ago.

And calling my dad to come back home? Where was that about? And finding information about who?

''No, I don't know shit. I heard her call him Cam or something like that.'' I heard Eddie say with a little sigh. What the heck?! Is he going to dig up information about Cameron? Why would he do something that?

''What the hell is your problem?'' I yelled out as I stormed into the kitchen. I was tired of his fucking childish ways and so what if he was dad's boss.

''I have to call you back.'' Eddie mumbled in his phone before stuffing it in his pocket. ''Were you just spying on me?'' Eddie raised one of his eyebrows. He didn't looked mad more amused and that made me go furious.

''No it sounded like you were doing that on my BOYFRIEND!'' I yelled out as I poked his chest with my index finger. Before I knew what was happening his hands were on my hips and he lifted me onto the kitchen counter.

''I'm sorry, kitten. But I have my reasons and on your birthday you will understand them okay?'' He didn't give me a chance to argue with him, he placed a kiss on my forehead and disappeared out off the kitchen leaving me more confused than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the late update guys but I hope you like it! A big thank you for everyone who reviewed I love reading them! **

_**And also a big thank you for hollywoodhfan! Thank you for the nice PM!**_

**Let me know what you think guys! ~Much Love Leen.**

**Loren's POV**

Tomorrow was my birthday. My dad and I weren't exactly on speaking terms. The morning after I had caught Edward on the phone with his little detective my dad came home. He was furious, yelling at me that I needed to grow up instead of inviting random boys into the house.

When I had defended myself by saying that Cameron wasn't a random boy but my boyfriend and that I cared about him. Well, let's say my dad went livid. I still didn't get why he was acting like that towards me. I mean he never cared about my boyfriends. Well the last real boyfriend I told him about was when I just turned fifteen but still and it's not like I'm still a virgin or so.

And besides Cameron only stayed for like an half hour. I mean the poor guy got uncomfortable with Eddie always walking into my room WITHOUT knocking and sending death glares to Cam.

When I asked Eddie about it he just had shrugged and told me I would understand when I turned eighteen. It was always the same fucking excuse. I was sick of it! And well that day was tomorrow and I didn't know how to feel about it.

Of course I was exited I mean I finally would turn freaking eighteen years old! But then again I was sad, sad about the fact it would be my last birthday in town and my dad was still not speaking to me. Something in me told me that he would have come to terms by tomorrow but the other part was scared that he wouldn't have.

And then their was this weird feeling. I called it my girl instinct that something would happen tomorrow that I couldn't control. About the things that Eddie had been telling me. About 'finding out on my birthday' I mean come on! I'm a girl so I have the right to be curious!

Eddie also had created a weird habit to call me 'kitten'. I still didn't get it! Did I look like a kitten? Even when my dad was around he would call me that. He also would just hug me or kiss my cheek. My dad didn't even noticed it, well, he did notice but he acted like he didn't care about it.

Well to be honest I didn't mind as much because you know, Eddie is like wow. I mean when he isn't acting like a spoiled brat, he is actually very nice. Making jokes, helping me with making dinner or just watching a movie with me.

We had more in common than I originally had thought. We both played piano, and liked the same music and the same movies. We both preferred a lazy night home instead of going out. We liked to travel and I could go on with that list.

''Why so early in bed kitten?'' Eddie his voice brought me from my thoughts I turned around in my bed seeing him standing in my doorway. His sweatpants ridden down and shirtless. I got to see him like that every evening. I know sweet dreams to me.

''I'm sleepy.'' I muttered before turning back around burying my head in my pillow. I heard him chuckle before closing the door. For a second I thought he had left but I was proven wrong when I heard his footsteps come closer to my bed. I felt him slip under the covers.

My heart was going wild in my chest, for a moment I thought it would just jump out and yell at me for making it work so hard.

He moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. ''Exited for tomorrow?'' He mumbled into my hair.

''Maybe a little.'' I admitted as I grabbed his forearm that was wrapped tightly around my waist. ''Is Trent still mad?'' I asked softly.

''No he isn't mad anymore, kitten. Just concerned.'' Eddie muttered as he he placed a kiss on my shoulder.

I scoffed lightly before turning around in Eddie's arms. I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arm loosely around his body as Eddie rested his chin on top of my head. ''Concerned? About what he never cared about my boyfriends. Why would it concern him now?''

''Because it concerns me.'' Eddie said barely above a whisper. I looked up so I could see his face.

''And why is that?'' I asked him. I could feel his grip on my body tighten slightly as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It felt like electricity running through my veins even if our lips just touched for a second.

''You will find out tomorrow kitten. Now sleep.'' Eddie murmured before placing another kiss on my forehead and closing his eyes.

I decided not to ruin the moment and keep silence. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Eddie's warm body.

The next morning was pure bliss. I woke up from the best night of sleep I had ever had. I bet it had something to do with Eddie's arms being wrapped around me. ''Happy birthday kitten.'' Eddie smiled down at me before placing a kiss on top off my head. ''Slept good?''

''Perfect.'' I replied softly as I buried my head in his chest. ''I don't wanna get up yet.'' I added with a stifled yawn.

''Your wish is my command kitten. It's still early we have plenty of time before we have to get up.'' Eddie said as he caressed the exposed skin of my back.

''Can I ask you something?'' I bit my lip hoping he would give me a truthful answer.

''Anything kitten.''

''Why are you really in California? I know you and dad told me that you were here for the company but you haven't left the house except with me when I showed you around the other day.'' I asked quietly.

''You are way to smart for your own good.'' He placed a kiss on the tip of nose before he continued. ''But you're right. I am not here for anything that has to do with the company.''

''But why are you here then?'' I asked again.

''You will find out today kitten.''

**Follow me on Twitter! → _FfLeentje_**


	5. Chapter 5

''So you're finally out off the bed.'' My dad stated without taking his eyes of the newspaper he was holding.

''I'm sorry, I was a little tired.'' I muttered as I took a bottle of water out off the refrigerator, and took a big gulp. Well, to be honest I was just enjoying laying in Eddie's arms.

''I know Eddie slept in your room last night Loren.'' My dad sighed as he folded the paper up and laid it on the table. I almost spitted my water back out. I didn't said the enjoying thing out loud, right?

''Can you please sit down, sweetheart?'' My dad asked. He looked a little nervous. He wasn't going to give me the sex talk, right? I mean, I know everything I need to know, and besides it wasn't like I had sex with Eddie. Sure I liked him and it didn't hurt he was as good looking as he was but still.

I sat down on the chair in front of my dad. I was scanning my mind, trying to find an excuse so I could leave as soon as possible.

''First of all, happy birthday baby.'' My dad gave me a smile. I muttered a thanks back before looking around in the kitchen, not knowing where to keep my eyes.

''I know you're going to be mad when I explain everything you need to know, and you have every right to be but please let me explain everything before you interrupt, okay?'' I just nodded becoming more nervous.

''When your mom died it was hard to pay the bills, my old job didn't pay enough. One night close after your sixteenth birthday, I was in a bar drinking. When I was about to pay, a photo of you fell out off my wallet.'' My dad took a deep breath before continuing.

''The guy who was sitting next to me picked it up and asked me if it was a photo of my wife. I laughed of course and told the man you were my daughter and that my wife had died. I was a little too drunk and started to tell the poor guy everything, even that I couldn't effort to live in the house anymore, where we lived at the moment.'' I could see in my dad his eyes that there was something coming I wouldn't like so much.

''So the man made me a proposition. He would help me financial. He would help me get a job if he could marry my daughter after she turned eighteen.'' I felt my heart beat faster, my throat became dry and my palms became sweaty.

''You have to understand Loren! I didn't had a choice!'' My dad his voice raised slightly.

''And let me guess that man was Eddie?'' To be honest it wasn't even a guess. I felt mad, frustrated... hurt. My dad practically sold me to him! My dad just gave me a nod.

''I'm not going to marry him! Dad, I'm eighteen!'' I yelled at him. I stood up and stormed upstairs. I was going to kill him.

Without knocked I pushed the door of the guest room open. He didn't even looked shocked that I barged into his room.

''How the fuck could you?!'' I screamed at him, before slapping him as hard as I could in the face. Well, at least he looked shocked by that.

''Can you please calm the fuck down?'' He asked a little annoyed as he rubbed his cheek, that already had turned slightly red.

''No, Eddie! I won't calm the fuck down! What do you want me to say? That I'm so freaking happy that I'm forced to marry you?'' I yelled at him, pushing him in the chest a few times.

''That actually hurt, you don't want to marry me?'' He smirked and I know he was just laughing with this. They couldn't be serious right now, right? Was this a sick joke or something? When I was about to slap him again, he was faster. He caught my hand and pulled me against his body.

I tried to fight him off but he was way too strong for me. ''Take a deep breath and when you're calm, I might release you.'' He muttered as he kissed the top of my head.

''If you don't release me now, I'll knee you in your private area.'' I snarled as I tried to hit him without success. He walked backwards until he reached his bed and sat down, pulling me on his lap. His arms still had a strong grip around me, so I could barely move.

''Alright before you start to yell at me again, listen for a few seconds, okay? It isn't as bad as you think it is.'' Eddie said.

''Oh yeah of course because marrying you isn't bad enough.'' I interrupted him. He took a deep breath calming himself down. Eddie was always friendly, but he doesn't like it when people interrupt him or talk back to him.

''You don't know a thing, Loren.'' Eddie sighed.

''Well, delight me.'' I snorted, if he hadn't had a tight grip on my arms, I would have crossed them over my chest and pouted.

''I'll explain but don't interrupt me.'' Eddie warned me in a serious tone. I wanted to make another comment but decided to shut my mouth. I know that he has a temper.

''Like you know I'm a rich man and that draws attention from a lot of women. So I need someone to marry I can trust than they will leave me alone and so will my parents. Two years ago I was here to start up the firm, and I met your dad in the bar like he probably already told you. When I saw your picture I saw a beautiful but strong woman. Exactly what I need.

So your dad and I made an agreement. I came a month earlier here so I could get to know you a little bit, and you could get comfortable with me being around. Loren you only have to marry me and live with with me. There won't change a thing, you will still go to college if you want, and I say if you want of course. Because I have money enough, you always can stay at home.'' Eddie explained, but to be honest it didn't make sense to me.

''Eddie nothing will change with marrying me. You know that, right? Woman will still chase you.''

''Maybe but my parents will back off.'' Eddie shrugs.

''Are you gay?'' I asked. I think my filter broke for a moment.

''Excuse me?'' Eddie looked a little taken back from my question. I was sure he had heard what I asked him.

''Jesus! Eddie do I need to spell it out for you? Are you G-A-Y?'' I asked again followed with a dramatic roll of my eyes.

''Why would you even think that?'' Eddie asked sounding a little shocked.

''You want to marry me because of your parents who want you to settle down. So why marry me while you can find a decent girl?''

''Because I don't trust that easily.''

''And you trust me?'' My brain felt like it would explode.

''Yeah of course I do.'' He said it like it was the most logical thing of the world.

''And what about sleeping arrangements?'' I was trying to find another point to argue over.

''Simple. We will of course sleep in the same bed in case that my mother or my sister will come over in the mornings and we don't cheat.''

''What do you mean we don't cheat?'' He didn't excepted sex, did he?

''Jesus Loren. When did you become slow?'' He sounded irritated but I didn't care. I was the one who had to marry someone! ''We will only have sex with each other, is that more clear?''

''So what I'll become your wife slash sextoy?''

''Well, if you really wanna say it like that, fine by me.'' Eddie sighed.

''How do I need to put it than? My dad practically sold me to you. Do you want me to be ecstatic or something?'' I snarled at him.

Without saying another word he released his grip on me. ''Look, if you want it or not, it's happening. We will be leaving tomorrow morning to Chicago.'' Eddie told me. I was even to stunned to stand up from his lap, where I was still sitting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing. The story has more than 100 reviews already. I can't explain how happy I'm with that!**

**I have got some PM's asking about _The Apartment _and _Past meets Present. _I'm working on them too but everytime I write a chapter it doesn't feel right so I have deleted them and added them over and over. But it seems like I can't get them good enough to post. So I have no idea when they will be posted.**

**So let me know what you think of the new chapter!**

**Much Love Leen.**

''Loren! If you don't open that door in the next ten seconds, I'll kick the fucking door in!'' My dad yelled at me. He was livid. But can you honestly blame me for not opening that door? Did he really think I would just marry Eddie without any protest?

''Fine by me!'' I yelled back, I was sitting on my bed with my arms crossed over my chest, pouting like a little kid.

''Loren don't be difficult.'' Trent sighed. ''Have you already packed your bags? Or do you want me to help?'' Was the guy for serious?

''Why do I need to pack? I'm not going anywhere!'' I yelled as I looked around in my room. I wanted Mel. She would help me get away, but no, my dad took my phone and my laptop away. I walked over to the window, ignoring my dad his yells.

Would it be too high to jump? I looked down and decided it would. I wasn't planning on breaking my neck. Well, maybe breaking my neck was better than marrying that grandpa.

Not that Eddie was that old, I honestly thought older guys were always hot. But since I discovered that I had to marry him, his age was something I could whine about.

''Loren! You're already late! Your flight leaves in three hours!'' My dad shouted as his fists banged against the door.

''It can leave without me!'' I yelled back, stifling a laugh as I heard my dad groan.

''Loren do you want to lose everything? We will lose the house, the cars. We will lose everything if you don't marry him. I did this for you Loren. You will live a good life. I know for sure, Eddie will treat you right and with respect. Now please open the door.'' My dad pleaded.

So this was all about the money? So what if we needed to live in a little house! I would still have my freedom! I stalked to the door and opened it. Not to accept the idea to marry Eddie but to scream at my dad. But once the door was opened, my dad pushed past me and walked into my closet.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' I yelled at him.

''If you don't wanna pack your bags, fine by me! But than I will do it, and than you can whine about the things I forgot to pack, when you are unpacking in Chicago!'' My dad yelled at me.

True to his word, three hours later, I was on Eddie's private jet, on my way to Chicago. I felt like a little kid that was dragged away out off a candy store. Well, that's what my father told me I was anyway.

''Are you gonna pout like that the whole time?'' Eddie asked.

''What would you do if you were me?'' I retorted.

''Well I wouldn't know because my parents never asked me to marry a man.'' He smirked. Did he really think he was funny?

_Asshole_

''Look. When we arrive I will let you settle down, okay? Next week you'll meet my parents and my sister.''

''Your sister?'' I didn't even know he had a fucking sister and I'm going to marry the man in a couple of months.

''Yeah, Kelly will like you.'' He smiled. Why did he fucking smile all the time? I hate it! It makes me giggly.

_Stupid handsomeness_

''Aren't they gonna ask questions? You leave for a month and come back with a fiancée? It's insane.''

''No it isn't. I stayed at your place, we fell in love and I asked you to marry me. Simple.'' He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal!

I wanted to argue with him but knew it wouldn't change a fucking thing. Mel didn't even know that I left. God dammit! What was I gonna tell Mel, Adam or even Cameron! This sucks.

''Look we will make a deal. If this doesn't work.'' He gestured between us. ''I will give you a divorce. But you have to try it for the time you're in college.'' I have to admit it was better than staying married the rest of my life to him.

Well the better option was going back home but apparently that wasn't any of the options! I fucking hate my father!

''Fine.'' I muttered. A smile appeared on his kissable lips.

_Wait!What? Kissable? Damn, I'm really loosing my mind here._

''And if we have kids-'' Eddie continued but I was quick to shut him up.

''I'm eighteen years old! Believe me. We – will – never – have – a – kid.'' I said the last part slowly to make sure he understood.

''You don't know that. I'm almost thirty.'' Maybe I was quick to cut him off but he was quicker finding an answer.

''Oh believe me, I know.'' I said as I crossed my arms back over my chest.

''Well delight me, princess.'' he smirked. I can't believe that guy! He has so much arrogance. Maybe that's the result of all the money he earned.

''Because we will never, ever, ever have sex and I mean like ever.'' I explained, feeling pretty smug.

''You like Taylor Swift?'' Eddie laughed at me, and I wanted to throw something at his head so badly.

''This are gonna be interesting weeks.'' Eddie said as he leaned back in his seat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! The lovely kykei654 send me a PM to ask me when I would update. So here is a chapter for all the ones who have waited patiently for me to update. I have a poll on my profile so I would really like it if you can check it out. Thank you for supporting my stories! Love you all! I know it is a short chapter but I'm on vacation with my siblings and I've only wifi for an half hour. You can find pictures of the mansion on my twitter account. **

**Twitter → FfLeentje**

**Much Love Leen**

I've been living with Eddie for a week now. I have to admit it hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. He has been sweet and caring for the most part. I've only seen Eddie mad once and that wasn't entirely his fault.

I was pushing his buttons trying to get a rise out off him. Well, it is save to say I succeeded. When we arrived at his house, I was completely stunned. I mean I knew he was rich, but I didn't knew it went to the extreme.

I couldn't believe I would spent the rest of my life in this beautiful house with Eddie. But it wasn't my choice. No, I was pushed into this by Eddie and my father. They chose for me.

He showed me to my room and told me this would be temporary. When we married, he expected me to sleep with him in his room. I was completely livid. We yelled, I cried and he left. The next morning he was all sunshine and apologized for the previous night. Since then everything had been calm.

This morning Eddie told me he wanted to talk when he got home from work. I was seated in one of the lounge chairs by the pool. When I heard Eddie call my name. ''I'm here!'' I yelled back. A minute later he appeared outside with a bottle of water in his hand.

''You look comfortable.'' He smiled his cocky smile ans sat down on the end of the lounge chair.

''Well, since I'm stuck here. I can better make the best of it.'' His smile faded quickly.

''That's what I wanted to talk about actually.'' His voice was more serious than before. I wanted to ask if someone died at how serious his voice had become. But I held the words back because I knew he wouldn't think it was funny. So I decided to shut up. When he knew I wasn't going to respond he started talking again.

''We're going to buy a car for you today, so you can get out off the house.'' Eddie told me. A little chuckle came out off his mouth. He was probably laughing at me since my mouth hung wide open.

''A car?'' I asked dumbfounded. ''Aren't you afraid I will try to run away?'' I just couldn't stop the words coming from my mouth but I couldn't help but wonder.

''You and I know both you wouldn't do that.'' Eddie smirked when he shook his head lightly.

''How can you be so sure?''

''Cause you know you would miss me.'' Eddie smiled and stood up. He kissed the top of my head and disappeared back in side.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm back! Missed me? :D I'm so sorry for the wait guys. My inspiration was gone and I had too much on my plate to get my focus back onto writing. So I hope you guys aren't mad at me :) let me know what you think of it and you can find pictures from this chapter on my twitter (FfLeentje). I love you guys!**_

* * *

_**Loren's POV**_

Like Eddie had promised we went car shopping. He bought me a brand new Volvo xc 90. I was over the moon. Not because I thought the car was that amazing, although it was. No, I was over the moon because I had a little bit of my freedom back, or so I thought.

After we came home from our little shopping trip, Eddie introduced me to a guy named Tyler. My babysit. Eddie named him a bodyguard. I named him a babysit.

''Tyler, it was a pleasure to meet you but I think your services won't be needed.'' I tried to sound friendly while my eyes were shooting daggers at Eddie. I wanted him out off the house so I could yell at Eddie for his stupid ideas. Why would I need a bodyguard?

''I'm the one who will decide when his services are necessary.'' His voice was stern and his eyes told me not to argue with him. ''You can go Tyler, I expect you tomorrow morning.'' He didn't even look at the guy when he dismissed him. His eyes kept staring at me.

''I will be there boss.'' And with that he disappeared through the backdoor.

''You aren't gonna keep pulling that shit on me, Lo. I don't expect you to do everything I ask. But don't you dare to question my decisions in front of my employees ever again. Am I clear?'' I was shocked by the way he said it. He wasn't yelling at me or anything. His voice was very calm, almost scary calm.

But my shock didn't last long. My shock turned into anger very quickly. ''Are you trying to lecture me about not wanting a bodyguard? Why do I need a bodyguard? To help me carry my purse?'' My voice raised by every word that came out off my mouth. I clenched my fists to my sides as I felt my face heat up.

''This isn't about wanting a bodyguard or not Loren. It's about the way you spoke to me in front of him.'' His voice as slightly raised but it didn't reach the yelling point yet. But I knew it was gonna turn into one of the biggest fights we ever had. ''You don't argue with me in front of a member of my staff.''

''Oh I'm so sorry! Did I hurt your feelings?! To be honest I don't give a damn! If you want to marry a puppet that agrees to everything that you say, you should have bought yourself a whore!'' Before I knew what happened my body was slammed against the wall. Eddie's hand was around my throat. He wasn't chocking me but I could feel his tight grip.

''Don't push my buttons, Loren, or you are gonna regret it.'' His eyes were cold, his face showed no expression. ''And from now on you are gonna take Tyler with you at any time you leave the house.'' Even with his hand around my throat I couldn't keep quiet.

''Go to …'' He interrupted my sentence immediately and his grip tightened a little.

''You don't understand. I have enemies, I don't want you to get hurt because of me, and Tyler is gonna make sure nothing happens to you. I know you don't think very highly of me but you will understand. And for the talking back thing, just remember to keep quiet when there are people around.'' He gave me gentle kiss on my head before his hand left my throat, he turned around and walked out off the room without looking back.

I took a deep breath as my legs buckled. I slid to the floor with my back against the wall. My heart was pumping from the adrenaline. I was confused, I didn't know what to do.

After ten minutes or so, I decided it was time to stand up. I tried to be as silent as possible when I past Eddie's desk and went upstairs to my room. It was only five o'clock in the afternoon but I undressed myself and put on my sweatpants with a tank top.

I laid myself down on the bed and snuggled in the sheets. I closed my eyes and tried to even my breaths.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up from the warm body that was pressed against mine. I didn't need to turn around to know whose body it was. I felt it, I smelled it. One of his hands was spread across my belly under my tank top, his fingers stroked lightly over my flesh. Alerting me he was awake.

''I know you're awake.'' His voice was soft. I refused to open my eyes because I didn't know what to say. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out on you.'' He nuzzled his face in my neck and placed a sweet kiss on my sensitive skin.

My stomach fluttered, I hated it. I don't know why I turned around. His eyes bore into mine. His hand that had been on my belly was now cupping my cheek. His lips captured mine in a gentle kiss. It was a short kiss but I felt my whole body heat up. After Eddie pulled away he enveloped me in his arms as I laid my head on his chest.

* * *

Loren is kind of crazy don't you think? :p Let me know what you think! Much Love Leen


End file.
